A Feign Bond
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: When things seemed worst, when there seemed to be no hope and blank, having a playful and dark illusionist didn't seem so bad; at least that's what the brunette thought. 69xFem27! Finale plus OMAKE (Daemon, Chrome, Fran as their child)
1. Petal Touch

**A/N:** Muaha. Hi again! Thanks for clicking this story! This time it's a multi-shot for 69xFem27! Hope you like it ;D

**P.s.** this was edited. I mean, I just edit the usage of "Kufufu".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** When things seemed worst, when there seemed to be no hope and blank, having a playful and dark illusionist didn't seem so bad; at least that's what the brunette thought. 69xFem27!

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27)

**Petal Touch**

* * *

_"A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world."  
__**- Leo Buscaglia**_

* * *

_"Tsu-chan! Run!"_

… I still remember that voice…

.

_*bang!*_

_"Noooo!"_

… I still remember the choking in my throat…

.

_"You're next little girl,"_

… I still remember the terror crawl on my skin…

.

.

.

… Then why am I still floating in the darkness?

* * *

Sawada Tsunahime opened her eyes in a snap, only to be greeted by the blinding white. Her eyes swiftly took glimpses of her surrounding but nothing was different than all the others; it was only white. She groaned as she sat; her head ached badly and she's confused with everything. The last thing that she remembered was…

"… Mom!" She gasped before getting to her feet. She could feel her legs wobbling but she couldn't care less at the moment. Her head was trying to figure out where she is but the more she thought, the more confused she is. Her heart beat faster as she's becoming more desperate. All she could see was empty white room; not even a tiny hint of any other colors. Suddenly a snicker echoed, making her jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Kufufu, what are you doing with such a dumb look?" she turned around cautiously and greeted by an unfamiliar figure that she's sure never been there in the past minutes. He has mismatched eyes and a slight mark of scars on his body. He also has strange hairstyle and a disturbing smirk. His eyes glinted something.

"W-who are you…?"

"Oya? You could actually hear me?" the boy asked, as if amused. Tsuna on the other hand, feeling more confused rather than amused.

"Eh…? You're talking to me right?" Tsuna asked, tilting her head. He shrugged uncaringly.

"Hmm~, I wonder about that," he replied. Tsuna just stared at him with blank look. She doesn't get him, at all. But a realization struck her; he came to this place in some way right? _'So there's really is an exit around here!'_

"U-umm," Tsuna's eyes swirled with emotions. "Do you know how we could go away from this place? In fact, where—what is this place?"

"Kufufu, to think that you haven't figure that out," he snickered mockingly. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at his gesture but stayed quiet. "Well then, as a reward for being able to hear me, I'll tell you," he said. "This is your inner world; your mind."

"Eh?" Tsuna took a look at her surrounding; this is her mind? "But how-"

"How could I appear in your mind although you've never known nor met me?" The boy beat her to it as a satisfied smirk crept on his face. "Kufufu, let's say this is my ability you see; I could enter people's mind, although only a handful of them notice anyway."

"Really?" Tsuna asked in awe. That sounded awesome and creepy on the same time; she wouldn't like it if any stranger entered her mind whenever they like it, especially without being noticed! "T-then how could you get out?"

"I could go whenever I please. After all, that's not my mind," he answered.

"… C-can you teach me how? I have to get out of here," Tsuna said before she bit her lips. "I-I mean, I have to get back to reality. I have to see my mom."

A smirk crept unto his face, "Hn, well then let me inform you two bad news," the boy said with a strangely satisfied tone when he saw the dismay mirrored on her eyes. "First, you cannot get out of here and second, even if you could, I won't tell you how."

"Eeeeh? B-but-!"

"Well then farewell," the boy turned his back to Tsuna which stared at his back in shock. She could saw some indigo fog around his body and she knew that whatever the trick was, he's really going out of that place, leaving her alone. Her heart beat rose and the drums were in her head, _'No… no!'_

"Wait!" Tsuna almost cried at him. Every energy she has left felt like leaving her body as her legs couldn't hold on anymore and she fell unto the hard, cold floor. The boy's eyes caught a glimpse of the brunette from his shoulder; her head hung low as tears streamed on her cheeks, "Please… just… don't leave me alone… please..."

He saw her whole body trembling and he also felt the air changing very, very heavy; it's as if there's a boulder pressuring his chest. The picture didn't really touch him, but it felt nostalgic instead; he knew this feeling all too well. He looked at the girl from the corner of his once more and after what felt like eternity, he let out a sigh.

"My, my, looks like I have no choice," he said, almost like speaking to himself. Tsuna's head looked up when she heard him snapped his fingers. Suddenly a very hard wind blew from his direction, making Tsuna has to protect her eyes with her arm. The moment the wind stopped and she opened her eyes, what greeted her was a contrast from what she saw seconds ago.

"W-what…" she was left breathless as her eyes caught no end of the flower field. She never even saw one in the real world! Her arm moved slightly and she instantly felt a gentle stroke on her skin. She looked down and saw a small white flower by her side. Her eyes widen; if only she hasn't been told that she's in her own mind, she swear she would be thinking she's teleported to another place around the globe.

"That should erase that awful atmosphere just now," she heard his voice from behind her.

"…Y-you… you did this?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Kufufu, who else would little rabbit?" he asked. Tsuna felt her words stuck in her throat. She just couldn't believe anything that happened to her in the last fifteen minutes. She looked at the flower and touched it. It was very soft. She let her finger brushed the small petals and a smile formed on her face; relief, light, and an unbelievable swell of happiness.

She closed her eyes and felt her body shook in happiness. She hoarsely whispered as tears starting to fall once more, "Thank you… thank you…"

The boy could hardly hear the words but before he knew it, a strong yet sweet breeze swept the room; but this time it's not because of his power. His eyes widen when the breeze met contact with his body. He suddenly felt so happy and light, as if there's not a single problem in the world. It's very pleasant.

He looked at the little figure in front of him and saw her body still trembled slightly. Strangely, it makes him feel satisfied to change her emotions to the better. As soon as the thought came to his mind, he quickly brushed off the new feeling. But still, he couldn't hide the wanting to stay there—just for a short while.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the "real world"…**

The neighborhood has been caught in panic as a rumor of a gunshot was heard from the Sawada household. The CEDEF and the Vongola Family has make contact with the police and so there's going to be no news or whatsoever about what happened. However, Sawada Iemitsu only came half an hour after the tragedy that befell on his family. He and the CEDEF arrived at the scene only to find the house completely silent. His eyes immediately caught a familiar figure in the hall.

"Nana...!" Iemitsu gasped out and immediately went to the side of his wife and half-lift her. "Nana…" Iemitsu whispered shakily, hands clenching his beloved wife tight. The other CEDEF members that went along with him paused for a while before they started to inspect the house. Iemitsu kissed Nana's forehead softly before a call came from Oregano.

"Master, over here!" Oregano called from the kitchen. Iemitsu slowly put his wife's lifeless body down before he went to the kitchen where some of his subordinates already gathered. His eyes widen when he saw none other than his daughter also lay in pool of blood on the floor just by the table. Iemitsu hurriedly knelt down and check Tsuna's body. He almost couldn't bear to lift her up, moreover to see her face.

"Master…" one of them tried to help but he shook his head. He put his index and middle finger on Tsuna's pale neck and much to his surprise; he could feel a very soft beating. His hands clenched her arm tighter.

"Call the rescue team," Iemitsu turned to his subordinates with panic burnt in his eyes. "Hurry!"

* * *

The days spent was magic to her. The boy, who introduced himself as Mukuro, has stayed almost every time which eased her very, very much. They would talk about things—small delightful things and sometimes he'll change the sceneries; flower fields, oceans, until mountains.

It was rare to see him angry. He always has that playful smirk instead. The only time he flashed out anger was when she went over the line and asked about his family and his eyes. Well, maybe also once when she asked how he got the haircut. Still, he was interesting and fortunately for both of them, she could see the light inside of him.

On the beginning, he always did things as if he's trying to test her patience; from teasing until somewhat like a bullying. But every time he did, what he earned was only a stare and a smile from the smaller figure. It was strange to him. He expected her to be angry, or at least tell him to stop so her reaction caught him by surprise. Just a bit.

Tsuna saw him as her true friend. Even in reality she has almost none and to met someone that would do this to her, it's truly a gift. Every time he tried to bother her, she only felt the happiness and relief from his presence. After all, she saw all his teasing and remarks was just his style to express himself. Maybe he doesn't know that she never has a friend that cared for her before—nor did she know about his.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna muttered as they look at the starry sky. Said teen hmm-ed in response. Tsuna paused for a while, "…When do you think we'll be back to reality?"

"Hm, I don't really care," Mukuro answered.

"…" Tsuna glanced at the figure beside her. "Then… why do you think we can't return to reality?"

"Maybe because you're dead already," Mukuro teased with an amused tone.

"T-that's not funny Mukuro!" Tsuna cried at him comically which replied with a snicker. Tsuna pouted before she looked up once again. A disturbing thought came to her mind. Could it be that what Mukuro said was true? After all, she felt like she's been here for a while, although she couldn't tell the time at all. They will be at morning for a second, and night right at the next second; it was all created by Mukuro's illusions. _'If I'm dead already… at least I want to know what happened…'_

Tsuna sighed and closed her eyes. Nonetheless…"Thank you, Mukuro."

"…?" Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "Kufufufu, what's that all of the sudden?"

"For being here, for helping me," Tsuna breathed out contentedly. "And for being my friend… it was nice."

"… You're one strange little rabbit," Mukuro replied.

"I'm not a rabbit," Tsuna pouted before she looked at the stars again. A peaceful silence enveloped them. She clenched her fists tightly as the longing swell on her chest; overwhelming her. She looked at Mukuro who just stared up at the dark sky.

"If you want to say something say it little rabbit," Mukuro suddenly said, startling Tsuna who just realized she's watching him too intensely. Tsuna blushed and stammered an apology.

"I just… well… I just want to see reality once again…" Tsuna trailed off, turning her head at him. She whispered softly, "And when I did, I hope we could still be friends like this."

"…!" Mukuro glanced from the corner of his eyes and saw her truthful eyes. She meant what she said. Mukuro closed his eyes, "Kufufufu, I just hope you wouldn't regret what you just said little rabbit."

A chuckle. "I won't Mukuro. You're my one and only best friend," she said before she shifted her position and faced the sky. She closed her eyes and a smile crossed her face, "I really mean it."

Mukuro's eyes widen at the word she spoke. Even more so when he saw a shooting star in the sky before it's gone as fast it came. He stared quietly; he never told her how to do illusions like he did and to see the shooting star she unconsciously created, it just proved that she's not lying on what she said. He glanced and saw her closed her eyes. He slowly did the same and felt the growing swirl of emotions inside of him; why did he felt so warm?

A smirk emerged on his face. Looks like a trip to reality won't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, yup. It's the final of the first chap! Hehe what do you think about this? :3 see you later! XD

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one)_**

**Q: ****_Okaaaaay… another multi-shots…  
_****A:** I know, I know. I also reluctant to publish this MukuroxFemTsuna because well, I just knew that this plot won't be a one-shot. It has to be at least two or three chapters. But I will really try my best to update it asap… yeah.

**Q: ****_So… Mukuro's in Tsuna's mind? Dream? Or whatever that is?  
_****A:** yeah, it's kinda Tsuna's inner world. It's like when Mukuro meet Chrome for the first time; it's like that.

**Q: ****_Age?  
_****A:** Tsuna around five, Mukuro six… hmm

**Q: ****_What happened to Tsuna actually? And the first scene at the story? What's that?_****  
A:** Well, just the regular "enemy family shoot Nana and Tsuna when Iemitsu's not around". It will be explained further on the next chaps, but that's the main point. And for the first part of the story, that's what Tsuna thought and recall. Strange? Sorry about that, I just don't want the chap exceeded my "length standard" for a chap =.= hmm

**Q: ****_Tsuna and Mukuro didn't sleep?  
_****A:** Hmmm… this question also raise up in my head from time to time. Maybe I could answer you later on when I'm already sure (wth?) hehehehe

**Q: ****_Heeeh? Is this AU or not?  
_****A:** Maybe not. Because the time and background still connected to the cannon. Mukuro around that age should be still in the Estraneo right? Yeah…

**Q: ****_Wuut… so Mukuro can return to reality and he can also go to other people's mind?  
_****A:** Well, yeah. Mukuro can see the real world although of course, the people can't see him. Why? Well, will be explained later I guess hehe.

**Q: ****_Too fast progress!_****  
A:** Woops, I thought so too… the last scene right? I must have made it in one-shot style where everything progress fast… urgh. Sorry about that


	2. A Fine Line

**A/N:** Uuuff… holidaaay! *drop* btw, Happy Chinese New Year! And also, enjoy the chap! XD

**P.s.** I edited the usage of "Kufufu"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** When things seemed worst, when there seemed to be no hope and blank, having a playful and dark illusionist didn't seem so bad; at least that's what the brunette thought. 69xFem27!

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27), writing stuff

**A Fine Line**

* * *

_"In the confusion we stay with each other, happy to be together, speaking without uttering a single word."  
__**- Walt Whitman**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_…He glanced and saw her closed her eyes. He slowly did the same and felt the growing swirl of emotions inside of him; why did he felt so warm?_

_A smirk emerged on his face. Looks like a trip to reality won't be so bad._

* * *

He took back what he said.

A pair of mismatched eye opened in a snap. The faint presence looked at his surrounding; noticing the white room was empty. He could smell the strong scent of medicines which quickly threw him nausea. An annoyed and disgusted expression came to his face.

"Hm, at least it's not as noisy as that hellhole," he said, reminding himself of the place his "real body" was at right now. His eyes then caught a figure on the lone bed. He heard soft beeps from the machine connected to the small girl's body through the tube. She looked like fast asleep, despite the tubes and the oxygen mask. His eyes narrowed, not liking what he saw. This was the real body of the little rabbit that always with him for the past few while.

Mukuro walked towards the bed, the silence make the air felt even tenser. Mukuro looked down at her body and frown—too shallow; her breathing. It was like she's not breathing; only sighing every now and then. And too pale for her fair skin. It was like she bathed herself in make-up powder, only slightly better than that. Mukuro barely touched her fingers but he felt it was downright cold and stiff. Why, was she losing blood?

Mukuro's gaze looked around, catching the small desk nearby, hoping to find some clues of what happened. But the only thing he found was a picture of three figures; a laughing woman and a grinning man carrying a small girl who looked rather startled for the camera shot. He scoffed when as he took in the picture, recognizing the girl immediately. She was like that since she's smaller; no wonder she's so naïve.

Suddenly he heard the door behind him slid open. It didn't really scare him, for he was only a walking consciousness in that place; no one would notice him. He spun and saw two figures approaching; one was a depressed-looking blonde man, while the other was an older man with white uniform. Mukuro's eyes narrowed; doctors. And adults. The two things that was in the six-year-old most-hated list.

The older man stopped first by the bed side. Mukuro's eyes carefully watching his movement. If he did anything that could harm the brunette, then he'll do something about it. He may not be able to lay a finger on the doctor's body, but he still could destroy the old man's mind with his illusions. Then he saw the doctor softly reach out his hand, touching her forehead then her wrist. Hers looked so small compared to the doctor's hand.

Why did he felt so in pain to see her in this state?

"How is it doc?" the blonde man asked with furrowed eyebrows. The doctor turned on his heels, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Sawada-san, but… there's still no improvement," the doctor said, closing his eyes sympathetically. The blonde man clenched his fist but managed a normal, stern voice.

"I see…" he said, not looking at the doctor. A silence. Even Mukuro was watching.

"… You know, you can exchange guard time with the nurses. The security here was also undoubtedly guaranteed too," the doctor said to him. When he didn't get any response from the other figure, he sighed before adding, "Sawada-san, you haven't gone anywhere since she's took in here. You also lacked sleep and haven't eat much; your health will be on the line too if this went on."

"It's okay doc, despite I'm looking like this, I'm stronger than I look," he shrugged before glancing at the figure on the bed. "And… I can't lose her; not her too."

"…" The doctor sighed but nodded. He slowly walked away, patting the blonde's shoulder on the way in means of encouragement. Mukuro silently watched the door closed once again. He only took his watch from the door when he heard the soft screech of the chair nearby. He was right now standing on the opposite of the adult; on the other side of the bed, eyeing him suspiciously.

The hand of the man softly touched the brown locks. Mukuro noticed how it was; like he's afraid of touching her, breaking her; as if a touch would shatter her to pieces and slipped away from his grips forever. Mukuro was rather surprised when he heard a soft but sharp inhale came from the man. He kept stroking her hair, hoping to comfort her. The five-year-old remained still.

"Tsu-chan… hang in there, daddy's here…" he whispered, almost in a shaky tone. Mukuro noticed the slight trembles, the shaky tones. It was really deep and immense; the stranger's sadness and bitterness. Mukuro wondered how long exactly she's in this condition, now it seemed to be an important thing although he never gave attention to it before. What happened in the first place anyway?

It's the first time he saw something so grief but yet so dear. It's such a rare sight in the world he's in. The mafia world allowed little tears although there should be seas of them. Mukuro's small hands clenched into a tight fist. Thinking back about where _his_ real body was, he knew that someone was dying; the children in his family—_Mafia_ family.

Mukuro's mind focused on the light beating of the machine once again, reminding him of her presence. He took another glimpse at the petite brunette before his consciousness slipped away to the other world.

* * *

"-kuro, Mukuro!" a girl's voice called out to him loudly, snapping him back. Mukuro's eyes caught a pair of caramel's ones who filled with worry before it changed into relief but annoyance. "Geez, don't scare me like that!"

"Kufufufu, you were worried about me? That was unexpected," Mukuro groaned slightly as he sat down. The process of slipping his consciousness wasn't as easy as turning your palm. Tsuna, who kneeled beside him, pouted as she looked another way with a slight blush.

"W-well of course, because you're my friend…" Tsuna said before her eyes showed another feeling. Then it changed again, "Appearing out of nowhere and then disappear out of the blue… you don't know how worried I was!"

"…" Mukuro stared at her. Hard to believe that her real body was now in the state of sleeping, coma, and was in the midst of near death. Mukuro let his arm rest on his leg, stretching the other in a relax posture. "Hm~ I'm visiting some interesting places."

"Eh? What places?" Tsuna wondered before her mouth formed an 'o'. "You must've meant other people's minds right?"

"…" Tsuna's bright smile replied with an intense, quiet stare. Her happy posture fell when she felt like his eyes scanning her, no, more like trying to figure her out. There's something he knew but kept it hidden from her. There were times Tsuna felt that he was an adult, seeing his carefulness and mysterious form instead of a six-year-old boy; and this was one of those times. Tsuna's eyebrows turned into a mild-frown.

"What?"

"… Nothing," he replied before a smirk played on his lips. "Just thinking how different you are when you're asleep and awake."

"…!" Tsuna blushed at his sudden comment. She was speechless for a minute or two but his smirk grew wider. "Y-you… T-that's… You never even see me asleep!"

"Kufufufu, believe me I have," Mukuro said, poking the real truth behind the playful statements. He looked at her eyes again and knew some curiosity but trust shot back at him. What's even more amusing was her reddening cheeks. He's about to tease her but his lips pursed into a frown instead. Reminded of what happened minutes ago.

Honestly, Mukuro wanted to tell her the truth; she deserved it, but even more than that, he didn't want her to know. He knew all too well the pain of loss. The pain of having hard walls blocking your exit light. The pain of being alone and helpless. It was only by then that someone has to break that wall himself, punching it with all his might to see the light once again. But, really, should he open her eyes to see walls surrounding her?

Then a realization struck him. Earlier, he only saw the man who claimed to be Tsuna's father, but where's her mother? He did remember the woman on the picture who resembled Tsuna a lot; with her brown hair and eyes, not to mention their smiles. As if struck by lightning he remembered his first meeting with the smaller girl; her demand about her mother's condition. Could it be…?

Lost in his mind, he secretly bugged Tsuna. Mukuro has never been this thoughtful. Well, on second thought, he never had been this silent. These pauses in their talk were the first for Tsuna either and she's bothered with it. What's exactly on his mind right now? Not long after, Mukuro's mind drifted back to her and he's startled to see her bewildered expression.

"… Oya, is there something strange on my face?" he asked, earlier question forgotten when he saw her expression didn't change.

"You're acting rather strange today Mukuro… you're scaring me," she gulped, almost squeaking. A silence before Mukuro stifled a laugh when he saw how she was truly scared and worried at the same time. The air in the room proved it.

"Hm, you're one strange little rabbit," he said, rising one eyebrow at her. Tsuna frowned at him.

"I thought I was the first one who said you were acting strange," Tsuna protested. Mukuro snickered amusedly once again, relieving Tsuna. She sighed and a smile appeared on her face, _'thank goodness; I guess he's still the same Mukuro I knew after all… my intuition's playing on me.'_

"You shouldn't say that to older person," Mukuro's eyes regained its composure.

"… You're an exception," Tsuna said shyly but a small smile stayed on her lips. The pink blush also hasn't disappeared. Interesting.

"Hoo, what a funny thing to say little rabbit," he said.

"You're only a year older than me!" Tsuna protested. He was only six-year-old of a boy! Mukuro cocked his eyebrow, as if challenging her. All his stressing thoughts forgotten as he thought about how to toy her and saw her reactions.

"Kufufufu, but I'm far superior than you are. Watch," he suddenly tilted his head downward toward his hand that rested on the white floor. Tsuna's eyes followed his and also stared at the white floor below them. Tsuna about to point out her victory but something caught her words.

Her eyes went wide when she saw a rushing wave of sand started to pour out from below them; as if going to sunk them in. She gasped in surprise before she looked up, to confirm what's happening. Her mouth gap open when the scenery was no longer what it was before; no, it wasn't that white room anymore. She inhaled when what lay upon her was a beach, a very peaceful beach. In the distant she could see the sun about to set down.

Tsuna stood up, admiring the view. She walked slowly toward the sun, feeling the cold water softly stroke her foot. She inhaled, breathing the scent of salt water and nature. Mukuro saw her spun with a smile on her face.

"You're definitely acting odd today," Tsuna said and looked back at the sun, watching a few seagulls flew in distance. Her smile rose, "But I guess you're just that unpredictable."

_'Speak for yourself little rabbit,'_ he smirked but didn't voice it. He was feeling rather calm seeing her like this. Anxiousness, however, came to him at the thought this was all going to disappear. No more of that laughter, no more of this world of dreams, no more warmth. He wondered if she ever expected it coming—that one day they will stood in their own ways; one day they'll have to forget about this bond ever existed.

Mukuro watched her as she exclaimed happily, claiming to find a beautiful clam. She was still so innocent, perhaps even naïve. She didn't know anything about the hardness of life. Or she really did? One never knew about someone's true capability in handling pressure.

Mukuro looked up at the palm tree that swayed from the light breeze. At least he's strong, that's what he thought. But he knew that he hadn't winning in his life. He still has issues with his Mafia family. If he closed his eyes, trying to slip his consciousness back to his real body, he would find himself in the middle of the night, waiting for the screams from the other side of the wall to stop. And then find the child who screamed lifeless the next morning.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget about everything and just went with the flow. The seagulls make noises to each other, calling out. A troubled feeling swelled up in his chest, hidden by the white clothe he's wearing. He has to make a decision soon; for time has to move forward, and his weren't so far ahead.

* * *

**A/N:** I just realized… this story set when Mukuro's six and Tsuna's five… it's quite odd to see romance at this early of age… LOL. Well there were still some chapters to go to do about that. Anyway, thanks for reading! And thanks for all the faves and alerts and reviews that you gave! Thank youuu! *bow, bow*

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one)_**

**Q: ****_So short!  
_****A:** Yeah, it really is!

**Q: ****_So, so, so Mukuro still hasn't know anything about Iemitsu being the CEDEF and all?  
_****A:** perhaps not. Because well, he's still a small boy here. And he hasn't out in the mafia for too wide like in the cannon right now (teenage) so perhaps he still didn't know. Or at least still didn't realize that Iemitsu was the head of CEDEF

**Q: ****_Mukuro's somewhat being soooo thoughtful here? And over Tsuna too?_****  
A:** Well, children are most likely more… what's the word? Easy to open up to each other (not really…), innocent (not quite hitting it too…) or… whatever, well you get the point. And Tsuna's his first "friend" or at least someone he accepted. Moreover the background he's in right now…

**Q: ****_Soooo, what do you mean with Mukuro's background?  
_****A:** If you read the parts when he say "his real body" and the explanation about what happening around his real body… yeah, you realize the event right?

**Q: ****_"Real body"?  
_****A:** yup, they (Tsuna and Mukuro) was in their "mind world"; their inner part instead of their body. What "real body" here meant is their vessel. Like, Tsuna's real body was laying in coma, yeah.

**Q: ****_Why were there so many age details? Like "six-year-old boy" etc?  
_****A:** Because when I write this, I tend to forgot that they were, in fact, still little children of these ages. That's why, in case to help the readers not forget about this, I put in those words a lot LOL

**Q: ****_How long this story going to continue?  
_****A:** I have the details of the next parts until the finish actually, and I predict it'll be only one or two more chapters to go. But who knows if it'll change?


	3. Agony

**A/N:** After finally have some time to open my notebook, I decided to update this one. You know why? Well, see below ('Reply to:'). And oh, enjoy the story! The next chap going to be the last one I think hoho

**Anonymous review, reply to:  
****Kyouki**: thanks to your feedback about too much "Kufufufu" in the fic, I SO badly want to fix it right up. But then I think, _'if I fix it, it'll be seen as an 'update' right?'_ And I just think that readers will say, "What? So it's just an erasing of "Kufufufu" and not an update? WTH?" So I promise myself to fix the "kufufufu" after I update a new chapter. What you said keeps ringing in my head, so I'm sorry that it took so long. THANK YOU for your feedback! Hehehe XD

**Sara-chan**: thank you! And sorry for the late reply and the late update T.T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** When things seemed worst, when there seemed to be no hope and blank, having a playful and dark illusionist didn't seem so bad; at least that's what the brunette thought. 69xFem27! 5 & 6 year-old setting

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27), writing stuff

**Agony**

* * *

_"Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase."  
__**- Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

* * *

**Previously…**

_He closed his eyes, trying to forget about everything and just went with the flow. The seagulls make noises to each other, calling out. A troubled feeling swelled up in his chest, hidden by the white clothe he's wearing. He has to make a decision soon; for time has to move forward, and his weren't so far ahead._

* * *

Tsunahime was worried. No, that was an understatement. She was completely devastated seeing Mukuro's condition lately. He'll always go and gone randomly and sometimes he'll flinch or even silently growled, as if there's a terrible wound on his body. Now, she didn't know anything about him but although he tried to fake it, she could see right through him; pain, that's what he felt right now.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna softly whisper, afraid to add his misery. The older boy looked over her. Her lower lips almost trembled when she saw his eyes; they were slightly flinching and tense. "A… are you alright?"

"…" his eyebrows turned into a quick frown before the usual smirk appeared; but not the same feeling as it used to be. "Kufufufu, I'm alright. Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm not that stupid Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed in exasperation. "You're hurting and I could see it! What's actually happening to you?"

"…" Tsuna's heart sunk as he looked away silently. "It's none of your business."

Tsuna didn't take his cold words to her heart, but she was more terrified in thinking that she couldn't help him. She, by now, already knew that sometimes he'll say things he didn't really meant, and this was one of it. If only he knew how much she cared for him…

"Mukuro… I can't stand looking you in so much pain," Tsuna grabbed his arm softly and looked at him in the eye. "Please, just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Just don't… take it all by yourself; I'm here… and I'm your friend."

Mukuro's eyes widened, for quite a moment before he looked down to the smaller hands that hold on to him. What could she do? All he wanted was to see her happy— no, at least not in suffering. How could he told her that right now his body was being experimented by some adults; being injected for being a weapon; or that he was just an object to be tested for the sake of the "family"?

His consciousness has gone to his body stronger every now and then and he was feeling every bit of the pain inflicted to his body. It was bad, but it's not because his power was weakening. In truth, he desired to be in his body completely every now and then, because he wanted to break free; wanted to settle the reality soon.

But he couldn't leave her all alone— nor did he want to. He has loved her company, although he wouldn't admit it to her or himself, and find her presence to be a relief to the nightmare. Her smile is what made him trusted that there's still goodness in the world. In his world, there's nothing but death, fear, and despair.

But he knew that soon enough, he'll have power—power to take back what was his. That's why he'll endure the pain and suffering for now… until he get that power and take revenge to the adults. They've done something to his eyes, but they're not even satisfied. Right now they were waiting for a new drug that would give power to his eyes; something they looked forward to. And what he also looked forward to.

"Mukuro, are you listening?" Tsuna asked, slightly shaking his arms. He realized that his mind has wandered. But that brown orbs kept persistently looking at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me, little rabbit," he answered. "I'm just waiting for something."

"Waiting? For what? Why would that inflict so much pain? Y-you should stop, Mukuro!" she exclaimed.

"I'm waiting… for freedom," Mukuro said solemnly under his breath. Tsuna was taken aback by his words. She felt wrong suddenly. "And for that I needed power."

"Mukuro… is that…" Tsuna bit her lip and finally looked another way. "Is that really necessary?"

"Kufufufu, it's something that you won't understand little rabbit," Mukuro said. "Because we lived in too different worlds."

"But… we're here," Tsuna's grip tightened.

"But we wouldn't want to stuck here forever," Mukuro answered, as if scolding her. "You wouldn't want that too."

"…" Tsuna was dumbstruck in silence. Of course she wouldn't want to stay in this world of nothing too. But that didn't meant he has to be the one who was suffering… "I-"

Suddenly, a pang of pain struck him. It was as if a knife just stabbed him. Only that the pain was gathering around his right eye; as if the pain was crawling from every cells of his body to his eye. '_Damn, is it time already?_' Mukuro asked in his mind. He wanted to be glad to finally receive the power but… He groaned; the pain has been so overwhelming; it was much more than what he expected. His hands hold on to his face; closing on his right eye.

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna asked, panic. Why… what has happened?

_Pain. Pain. Pain._

"Mukuro!" Tsuna tried to shout out—to find an answer. Heck, she was trying to find a clue of what she should do. Mukuro was in a clear agony; she has never seen the six-year-old suffered so much. In the midst of the frenzy, she didn't expect his hand grasped her wrist.

Tsuna's eyes were locked in his gaze; there were pain, but a strong feel of urgency. In the short silence, Mukuro finally spoke up hoarsely, "I promise… I'll get you out of here."

"…!" Tsuna's eyes widened. Why would he say that? "W-wait Mukuro! What do you mean?"

As if ignoring her cries, he slowly withered in a purple mist. _He was leaving_; the realization came with a bang on her chest. Surely they would meet again? Just like they used to? Here…?

Tsuna bit her lip, and her hand grasped his hand tightly, as if trying to pull him back to this world. She has so many too ask, so many things she would want to say to him, but… but right now… Tears starting to fell from her eyes, "Then promise me Mukuro—we'll meet again! We'll meet again and spend time together like we used to and… and-"

The last thing she saw was his smirk— or smile, she couldn't be sure, before he completely disappeared. She was alone again. But this time it was more painful. Like something treasured; a part of her has been snatched away and she would never get it back again. Her shoulders shook violently as she covered her face with both her hands. Tears were falling like heavy train; an echoing agony as they dropped to the floor.

"Why…? Why, Mukuro?" she whispered to herself, gathering herself together. But it was no use; it's gone.

* * *

**With Mukuro…**

_Pain._

The word echoed in his mind, shaking his soul. It was terrible; as if every pain in the world gathered and burdened his eye. But he could feel the effect already; he suddenly felt strong. But ironically, on the same time, he felt like he was about to break any moment. The pain's not retreating but he knew that he was about to achieve that power.

His consciousness completely back in his body and he felt another remorse of leaving the small brunette behind. He bet she's crying right now, he thought between amusement and regret. But the moment was not long-lasting, as his body returned in great force; now it wasn't just his eye that was hurting— it was his entire body. He felt as if fire was running through his pain; is this the drug they've been talking about?

Then he heard himself screamed in agony. His small body was trying to get away from the binds that held him down to the cold seat. No, he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't stop after going this far! He-

_Mukuro!_

A voice called. Strangely he felt a momentary peace—he was still struggling, yes, but he felt another wave of strength coming. He felt as if warmth wrapped his hand. Then he saw the brunette's worried face in front of his eyes. Her lips moving; calling his name. His mind hadn't got the time to wonder why as sweat starting to pour out and a sudden urge came over him; he has to succeed. _Control it, control it!_

He mustered up all his energy and strength to tame the incredible new source of power and within minutes, finally everything settled down. His clothes were soaked from his own sweat and his body was loose from the tense experience. But his consciousness was slipping elsewhere; to another world. Within short moment, he was back and he opened his eyes slowly—white. But this 'white' was different.

"Ooh, looks like this time it was a success!" he heard a voice exclaimed happily. He then saw many men in white coats towering over him.

"Oh my, this is something worth celebrating for!" Another one said as he fixed his glasses. "We'll have to test its power soon! I can't wait to see what it's capable of!"

"Yeah, we should conduct a simulation. Maybe make him fight the other children and-" the lab fell into silence when a trident struck his chest. The red slowly spread on his white coat as he fell to the ground. The others were shocked even further when they heard the sound of binds snapped. Mukuro was now on his feet.

"Kufufufu, so this is the new power that I've been craving for?" he asked to himself before he snickered lowly. He breathed out in contentment, "Not bad."

"Y-you!" one doctor pointed a finger at him before falling down the next second; a big slash of wound was on his chest. All eyes then gathered on Mukuro who pointed his trident dangerously.

"Kufufufu, finally; after waiting for so long," Mukuro exclaimed before a grin spread wide on his face. "You'll get what you deserved."

"W-wait-!"

The words went unheard of as Mukuro launched his attacks. Red starting to color the white room; staining them. It didn't take him five minutes before he finished what he always dreamt of. Finally—he's free.

Suddenly he heard the soft sound of footsteps. He was about to strike again but paused when he saw the familiar figures; a glasses boy with bandage on his head and a blonde boy who has wide eyes. They were both looked stunned and confused to see the sight of the lifeless adults that have tortured them all this time.

"Kufufu, as I thought, this is a world not even worth taking; it'd be best to destroy it all," Mukuro said as he looked down toward the body in front of him. He then faced them, "How about it? Do you want to join me?"

"…!" Mukuro wasn't surprised to see them speechless. Instead, his mind has flown back elsewhere. Now, it was time for him to gain more power—more power to fulfill his promise to the brunette.

He looked at his hands; now his hands already stained with blood. There was no turning back now. He has to be ready if she one day call him a monster—he has to be ready if one day he'll have to forget the bonds they once shared. It was already more than friendship, it's…

Mukuro snickered before he walked toward the door. The two figures eyed him in admiration and confusion as he walked away. "Let's go… to that new world."

* * *

**A/N:** Next is the last chap! Probably. Hoho. Thanks for your reviews and support, alert and favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Finally, a BIG thank you! XD

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one):_**

**Q: ****_So… what happen here?  
_****A:** You must've realized it but I will make it clear just in case. This chap tells about how Mukuro finally destroy the Estraneo. Sorry if it's not really clear.

**Q: ****_Who are the boys that Mukuro meet at the end?  
_****A:** You guessed it! :3

**Q: ****_Why's the battle scene was very short? No, it's not even reached two paragraphs summed up!  
_****A:** Well… umm… sorry about that. Cause I guess it's not really necessary?

**Q: ****_So, Mukuro underwent two operations on his eyes?_****  
A:** Yeah… I just realized that I've mentioned Mukuro has mismatched eyes in the first chapter, a result of the first surgery so it would feel wrong if I change it. So, this second operation (here in this chap) just about a new drug that'll give even further power to Mukuro's eye.

**Q: ****_At the last part of this chap, what's Mukuro's up to? Is he leaving?  
_****A:** Yup, will be revealed on the next chap hehe

**Q: ****_Isn't it too fast? The previous chapter just talked about Mukuro seeing Iemitsu and Tsuna's physical body, and now his dilemma's already finished?  
_****A: **Yeah, because I didn't want this story to be overly long. Hehe?

**Q: ****_Can't Mukuro just visit Tsuna's mind again? Although he's already return to his physical body completely he still should be able to do that right…?  
_****A:** Yeah, but… well, will be explained on the next chap haha


	4. Meeting at Last

**A/N:** Alright! This fic is also finished! Woohoo! But there's still a probable omake though hehe. Anyway, thanks for all your support and for taking your time reading this! *bow, bow!*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary: **When things seemed worst, when there seemed to be no hope and blank, having a playful and dark illusionist didn't seem so bad; at least that's what the brunette thought. 69xFem27! Final

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27)

**Meeting at Last**

* * *

_"If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story."  
__**- Orson Welles **_

* * *

**_Previously…_**

_Mukuro snickered before he walked toward the door. The two figures eyed him in admiration and confusion as he walked away. "Let's go… to that new world."_

* * *

_White_.

The brunette opened her heavy eyelids before closing it down again.

_White_.

It's been so long since Mukuro last visited. It's been so long since she heard his snicker again. But she never forgot the bond—perhaps that's why it felt so hurt. She missed warmth. It felt like forever since she tasted one, hopefully she hasn't forgotten.

With that she hid her head behind her knees again and let herself rest. Her mind was stressing and she remembered how Mukuro told her that what she thought affected this world. _Rest_. She ordered herself as she exhaled softly, retreating further back into the darkness.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the real world…**

Rokudo Mukuro was now on the top of his world. He has mastered all six paths of hell and has an unbelievable amount of power. If only he had this since long ago…

"Kufufu," he snickered to himself as the image of a certain brunette appeared on his mind.

"Mukuro-san?" Another voice asked. He turned his head and saw two boys; one with the glasses, Kakimoto Chikusa, and one with dark blonde hair, Joshima Ken. It appeared that the latter was the one who asked.

"Hm, I'm fine," Mukuro answered and saw his reflection on the water. They're now by the riverbed, waiting for a train to pass by. Mind you, it's not in Japan but rather it's in Italy—a place the three of them grew up in. And so they knew better than anyone that the fastest way to Japan was with that train. No, you don't use that to cross the sea, but that train lead to a secret way to cross the continent, albeit dangerous and illegal.

The train shook the ground and created some cripple in the water, blurring his reflection. He looked down; he's now already twelve years old. It didn't need to go through much math to calculate how many years he left her behind. In these past years of training, he never visited her again. Not once. He decided that the next time he'll meet her is in the real world.

But that's just his selfish wish.

Now he has enough power to finally fulfill his dream and promise. But he secretly afraid of what would she react; would she cried out in fear, or would she throw him out for abandoning her?

A smirk formed on his lips. Well, either way, it's time for him to finish his promise with the girl. The smirk turned into a frown as the train drew closer, creating small waves on the clear water. But first thing first. Mukuro looked up and his eyes follow the train, "Let's go."

* * *

_One_…

_…Two_…

_…Three_…

Tsuna closed her eyes, in effort to focus her mind. She tried to imagine herself throwing rocks unto the clear surface of the water, or just count the number of ships jumping over the fences. But it's no use.

Tsuna sighed heavily as she open her eyes. She was tired. She was tired of having nothing to do—nothing to see, nothing to expect, and worst, she could practically see no end of this hollowness.

It has come to the point that she hoped she's dead so she could be free from such torture. Where's everyone when she needed them? Where is her father—who has promised to be with her always? Where is her mother—who always took her hand? Where is Mukuro—when what she needed more than anything right now was company?

Tears started to pour out from her eyes. It was the only feeling she has right now, but it became a routine. Her eyes will become sore and tight after she cried her heart out. And after that, it all repeated again; slowly tearing her down.

Tsuna looked heavenward with open eyes. The brown eyes see nothing but white. When… when will this end?

* * *

**The hospital…**

"How is…" Iemitsu didn't get to finish his sentence when the doctor shook his head, a frown on his face. Iemitsu's fists clenched as he looked another way, searching for a wall to hold him up. It's been six years. Six years since the accident and his daughter hasn't bat an eyelid.

That's not the only bad news too—it's been decided that if she's not awake by the end of the year, they'll kill her. It's brutal but that's the law. They just can't support a girl in an endless comma. But what could he do?

Every time he entered the room, seeing her in that awful state, he just wanted to apologize—to let her hear that he's sorry for not being there. Her body was growing despite the state she's in but it's not really going well; she's far too thin and too pale, not to mention small, compared to the normal children.

Iemitsu shut his eyes as he turned his heels to the door. He didn't have what it takes to face her again.

* * *

Drip.

Tsuna opened her eyes as she heard the distinct echo. Finally, a new thing in this place. But was that her imagination?

Drip.

Drip.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, tired forgotten when he realized the sound was real. Her head glance around, trying to find out what produce the noise.

Then the sound of beeping—a very constant and weak beeping echoed next. Was it… machine? Her ears must've deceived her when she heard the chatters. No, it's not illusion; it's real words— real voices and conversations that she never heard.

She almost leaped with joy but soon realized there's nothing she should jump for. It was only voices. The place still white. Only white. She breathed out in disappointment but in big relief too, as she listened more carefully to the voices.

She manage to catch some words, despite it's mixed with Italy. Suddenly she felt alive. Or she could be in the verge of death right now? That probably could be it, but either case… she was more than happy to be out of here.

* * *

"Who are you?" Iemitsu glared with his gun on his hand. He pointed the black gun right toward the young teen's head in front of him. He never like to hurt children but he wouldn't let anyone suspicious came near his beloved daughter.

"Kufufu, like I said, I'm here to help you, or should I clearly point out that I'm here to help your daughter?" Mukuro shrug his shoulder almost nonchalantly. He just defeated no less than two dozen of men in a flash…

"You… what do you know about my daughter?" he asked threateningly. "Based on your answer I will-"

"I'm her companion," Mukuro interrupted the blonde's words before he snickered at his own words. "Well, I should say that I'm someone she accidentally walked to."

"What the…" Iemitsu muttered under his breath. "Don't test my patience child, my daughter has been in comma for six years and you're talking like she has been walking around and meet you at a midnight theater."

"Fuu, that's not far from the truth," Mukuro said. "And I'm here, whether you believe it or not, to fulfill my single promise to that girl—the little brunette."

"…" Iemitsu seemed to be in thoughts but didn't lower his guns. "What kind?"

"To free her," Mukuro said in an impressively determined tone, surprising the adults in front of him. "You don't think that her mind has been dead all these time, no?"

"…"

"… How can I know that I could trust you?" Iemitsu finally said, surprising the other men further. "How can I believe that she was living all along—but alone? How can I believe… that she's slowly dying?"

"Kufufu, I have no proof to that," Mukuro said before his eyes narrowed. "But I can assure you, that I'll do whatever it takes to get into that room. I'm not sure if I have to kill you all though."

"Don't get cocky brat, you think we'll be defeated by mere children like you?" The other men pulled out a gun from their suits.

"Let's see then," Mukuro beckoned to Chikusa and Ken. There would've been a nasty battle if not stopped by the brunette once again. Mukuro felt her… whispering in his mind. Mukuro opened his inner eyes and saw her; leaning over tiredly. Her lips were moving but there's nothing came out. Then to his surprise, a smile pursed on her lips a tear trailed down from her face. The voice came a second late.

_'Goodbye…'_

Mukuro's eyes snapped open and his body tensed. Iemitsu raised his eyebrow when the child in front of him stiffened before he looked up and cursed.

"S-Sawada-sama!" Another voice, this time belong to an old man, exclaimed as he slammed the door open. Iemitsu turned his head to see the panting doctor. "T-Tsunahime… her condition dropped—her heart's beat has plummeted below the standard and her blood pressure keeps dropping."

"…!" Iemitsu flinched hearing the news. Now, of all times…! Iemitsu looked at the teen doubtfully. Said teen also looked at him equally but that eyes were different from a while ago; they were fully determined. And those eyes that he'll break through even by force to get to Tsuna in this moment. But even if he resist…

A grunt before Iemitsu finally lowered his gun. "Alright, young man," Iemitsu said helplessly. "Show me that you're telling the truth."

* * *

Tsuna leant tiredly. It's time; she could feel it. Her power was diminishing and she felt it drained away from her. She wanted to say a final goodbye to Mukuro and her father but she found no voice.

She mustered up the power to open her eyes and stare at the blank space. Flashbacks rushed to her. If only… Mukuro was still here… she wanted to see that sunset once again.

Without warning, the world crumbled beneath her; shocking her to the core. A powerful energy pulled her out of the place. What…? Is it how it feels to die? Finally, your soul slipped away from reality? Tsuna clenched her teeth at the powerful force; what a strange sensation. But it feels…

_Familiar?_

Tsuna's eyes widen seeing the extremely bright light at the end of the path before it shut closely. Then the force grew worse; she felt like she's being tossed and crumpled by its magnificent strength. No, why should she suffer until the end?

_Hang on._

She must've imagined it but she swore she saw the mist flames in distance. No way…

_Close your eyes._

Tsuna was about to reply but what came out was a gasp as the air left her lungs. She reached out a hand toward the familiar flames.

_Trust me._

No… she felt the last part of her left. And with that she closed her eyes and completely surrenders…

* * *

"…!" Tsuna snapped her eyes open and felt the familiar throb of heartbeat. She felt overly weak but she saw things she hasn't seen in a long while. Color—Brown. Black. Yellow…

"T-Tsuna!" A familiar voice came from beside her. She flinched when she find it very hard just to move her head. Her eyes widened and tears gathered and pour out from the corner of her eyes when she saw the blonde.

"D-dad…" Tsuna barely whispered. Said blonde clutched her hand, still in disbelief, as he too cried.

"Tsu-chan… my little angel…" Tsuna's cold hand finally felt warmth. And this one felt warmer than any she ever felt. A breath of relief escaped her lips.

"D-dad… don't… cry," Tsuna hoarsely whispered despite her own tears not stopping from falling.

"Looks like you're here, little rabbit," Tsuna's head perked up not because of the nickname… but rather the voice. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar teen standing gallantly a few feet in front of her. He hasn't been so different, except his now-tall body.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna cried out hoarsely and tiredly. But a renewed power surged in her veins and she used all her will to sit up straight—well, helped by a few men of course. Much to their surprise, she stubbornly pushed her feet off the bed and to the floor.

Meanwhile, Mukuro stared at the brown orbs in amusement. Now, what would her reaction be? He surely saw the pure anger on her eyes, yes. So she's going to throw him out and-

Slap.

Mukuro's mismatched eyes widened in shock at the unexpected contact. The least he expected was her slapping him—right on the face. Much to the occupants' dismay, she quickly dropped on her knees, panting hard. Not yet recovered from the shock, Mukuro eyed the girl silently and saw tears dropped on the floor.

"Why…" she whispered, barely audible. "Why did you leave me… Mukuro…? All those years…"

"…" Now he saw the familiar scene once again. He soon remembered the first time they met and she cried but this time it was different… they're both here; in this world. And there has always been a longing inside of him…

He fell on his knee and slowly wrapped his arms around the small brunette's body, much to everyone's—especially Iemitsu—dismay. There were only soft hiccups for a while before Mukuro tightened his hold; this—this was what he's looking for. "…I'm sorry, Tsunahime."

"… You… idiot…" Tsuna gasped out as she tried to control her tears. She couldn't even lift her hands but Mukuro didn't let go. Not for the second time. This was right; they both knew it was. And they won't let anything separate them again—they won't let any of them suffer that oh-so familiar loneliness again. Mukuro closed his tired eyes and bury his face on the brunette's shoulder.

Finally, the long wait came to an end.

* * *

**A/N:** Blah, what an abrupt ending! And too anti-climax! If that's how you feel then I would re-make it perhaps. Haha anyway thanks for reading! It's finally coming to an end huh? Yup. But do look forward to an omake though haha. Perhaps. Mind leave a word or two?

**P.s.** which one do you think better fit to be Tsuna and Mukuro's child and tell me through PM or review:

a. Daemon Spade  
b. Chrome  
c. Fran  
d. Mammon


	5. Omake: A Vivid World

**A/N:** Hohohoho, finally the omake! I was thinking of making a sequel but let's just see how this goes. So here it is, please enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary: **When things seemed worst, when there seemed to be no hope and blank, having a playful and dark illusionist didn't seem so bad; at least that's what the brunette thought. 69xFem27! Final plus OMAKE (Daemon, Chrome, and Fran as their child)

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27)

**Special thanks:**To **ALL** (you know who you are) that has reviewed, alerted, or favorited, I'm SO grateful XDDDDDDD

**Omake: A Vivid World**

* * *

_"A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person."__**  
- Mignon McLaughlin**_

* * *

Tsunahime was more than tired. No, her body has finally refused to move! With all the stabbing pain feeling she doesn't want to do anything but sleep. Her eyelids grew heavy as the image of her husband crossed her mind.

A vein popped on her temple and the pen snapped into two from her fingers' deadly grips. That man…

Mukuro has once again vanished during the endless paperwork on her office. Apparently, Tsuna, being the great person she is, has decided to help her husband in the mafia world. Strange coincidence though, because her father has intended to make her the boss of the Vongola Family—a family that Iemitsu has work on for.

Mukuro and Tsuna finally decided to kick the ball and get married when Tsuna's nearly twenty. And so, they've been husband and wife for almost five years. They also have two little de- *cough* angels already and all. But their family about to grow again with the additional child in Tsuna's stomach.

Yes, Sawada Tsunahime was going to have another baby in the next two months. And that beautiful husband of hers has run off to Russia or something, saying that he has a job. Her eyes then showed that longing feeling, why does he always leave without explaining to her?

Tsuna sighed as she caressed her growing belly. She reminded herself to be calm, _'It's not good for the baby.'_

A smile, though, colored her face when she felt a kick from the little one. Just two more months, she noted mentally, and we'll celebrate it. Tsuna slouched, trying to make herself comfortable in the big seat. Okay, her six other guardians also on missions, so it's probably okay to rest a little…

And with that, she closed her eyes and sighed in content.

* * *

A knock on the door quickly awake her to life. She's startled, yes, but she still felt sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and called in approval to open the door. Sleepiness gone, however, when she saw her two little angels poked their heads from the door. Their face bright with happiness.

"Mom!" They exclaimed before running toward her. Tsuna greeted them with open hands as she got off from her seat and on to her knees.

"What are you doing here, Daemon, Chrome?" Tsuna said, kissing both on their cheeks. "Aren't you going with uncle Bel and Mammon today?"

The older of the two, Daemon, smirked, "We came home early."

Tsuna raised her eyebrow curiously. Her oldest son, Daemon Spade, was a carbon copy of Mukuro. They have the same eyes and look and also the same style in many ways—not excluding their hair. The two father and son, however, would bicker from time to time, disagreeing in many trivial things.

Tsuna didn't know that Mukuro was mostly irritated whenever she cooed over Daemon for too much. It's something normal, Mukuro acknowledged, but the look and smirk sent by his oldest son wasn't something pleasant. Suddenly and strangely, a bizarre rivalry built between the two. But still, Mukuro love his family nonetheless and so does Daemon respect his father.

"We want to help you doing your work mom," the timid and soft voice from the daughter said. Chrome Dokuro, personally named by Mukuro himself, was one mix of Tsuna and Mukuro. She inherited Mukuro's indigo hair but her personality was taken from Tsuna's. Contrast to her brother, she's selfless and tiny, not to mention shy and quiet. "You look tired."

Tsuna smiled, "It's alright love. I'll finish it in a bit," Tsuna assured them though her voice betrayed her.

"Nufufu, dad has escaped again has he?" Daemon said, reminding Tsuna of the oh-so-familiar snicker of the father. "For goodness sake, what kind of man he is."

Tsuna sweat-dropped at the usage of words. She felt déjà vu of her childhood times with Mukuro; how similar they are! "Now, now, your father is doing some job right now. It's just that the job didn't involve paperwork like mine."

"… That sounds unfair," Chrome innocently commented. _Tell me about it_, Tsuna rolled her eyeball mentally.

"Anyway it's nothing you two should be worried about," said the Decimo. "How about you two get some rest? I'll make some cookies for you later."

"Mom, look," pointed Daemon out of the blue. Tsuna turned her head, although she didn't know why Daemon asked her to. She saw nothing out of ordinary by the window; just the normal blue sky. Until a small image captured her eyes. It was… colorful and beautiful even though it's small.

Tsuna finally got it. "Aah, that's a rainbow isn't it?"

"Mom, there's more," Chrome added and pointed the same place too. Tsuna once again followed where the small hands pointed to. Now she saw not only the rainbow, but a pack of beautiful swans. She marveled in awe until a thought came over her. Wait. Did swans fly at this season?

"It's wonderful," said Tsuna, ignoring the question in her mind before she turned on her children. "Thank goodness you two came over—otherwise I wouldn't see this kind of sight."

A satisfied and proud smirk pursed on Daemon's lips while Chrome blushed and smiled genuinely, looking down on her hands. Daemon then said, "Nufufu, mom, you shouldn't look away from the window right now."

"Eh?" Tsuna complied and her eyes widened; now a thick pack of butterflies colored in blue, white, violet, and soft pink crossed the vast sky. It was the first time Tsuna saw something like that. She tried to focus her concentration when she noticed the trail those butterflies left. _'Is that… sparkles?'_

But her eyes caught something else too. The clouds were slowly moving and changing to form the shapes of… small pineapples and hearts? It's an unbelievable sight to see; felt like she's seeing a big paper of blue covered with heart and pineapple-shaped white, puffy stickers. And was it even possible for clouds to shape like pineapples?

Her eyes traveled down and down… Without warning, a big indigo-colored rose slowly grew by the window frame outside the room. This time, Tsuna's jaws dropped. Okay, never mind the pixy-like sparkles by the butterflies or the fact that all the clouds turned into impossible shapes, but a giant growing rose by the window was just something too out of ordinary.

Before long, she heard a soft bickering of children's voice, "Daemon-nii, I thought we agreed to color the rose red."

"Nufufu, speak for yourself Chrome," was the reply from the brother. "I thought I've told you it's impossible for clouds to shape like pineapples."

Tsuna stifled a laugh with all her might, sensing the direction this was going to. Feels like a déjà vu…

"But Daemon-nii…" argued Chrome. "We're doing this so mom doesn't miss dad right?"

"And what's the connection with that and dad?"

"… Dad's hair shaped like pineapple," the innocent answer was just too much for Tsuna to handle. She let out a loud laugh—finally, a good laugh after all these tiring days. Daemon and Chrome looked up at their mother with confusion and caution. Looks like the two didn't realize their volume just now was audible for anyone within 2 meter radius.

Finally Tsuna composed herself, putting her arms around the two little children, "Thank you so much you two. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"W-what are you talking about mom? This is not our doing," Chrome tried to protest weakly.

"Nufufu, that's right," Daemon added. Too bad their mother knew better than that. Tsuna laughed a little at their try in innocent play before planting a kiss on their cheeks.

"Alright, so today there were things even more unbelievable than aliens happening right in front of my office," said Tsuna, going along with them. "And I thought we already have the Seven Wonders of the World in record."

"… Are you happy mom?" Chrome asked with sparkling eyes. Tsuna pulled them into an embrace once again.

"Yes," Tsuna replied, closing her eyes. "'Happy' didn't even cover half of it."

"Then how about one more wonder?" a familiar voice said. The deepness in the voice already announced the newcomer. Tsuna opened her eyes slowly in anticipation and hope. Her brown eyes went wide seeing the smirk she has seen for years.

"M-Mukuro…" Tsuna's embrace loosened a bit. The two children looked between their father and mother as Tsuna slowly stood up. The two adults didn't utter a single word, only Tsuna walked toward the man.

Now, Mukuro wouldn't be surprised if she hugged him after a long a while, but again his hypothesis proved wrong when a sharp hit came in contact with his stomach. For goodness sake, it felt like one of Ryohei's—her sun guardian who was a boxer—punch. He groaned in pain before he saw the hurt on her eyes.

"Why did you always leave without saying anything Mukuro?" she demanded as tears flowed from her eyes. "You didn't even send me a letter or anything for nearly a week! What were you thinking? I've been so worried!"

"…" Mukuro parted his lips.

"That's why I said dad was insensitive," Mukuro's eyes caught the voice of his son. He looked behind Tsuna and saw Daemon crossed his arms with a frown on his chubby face while Chrome was in the verge of tears. Okay, so he _was_ wrong.

An apologetic expression crossed his feature as he wrapped his arms around the brunette who was still in hiccups, "I'm sorry Tsunahime. It won't happen again."

"You said that last time," Tsuna said, still not hugging back. Mukuro scoffed, remembering it himself. He bent his head beside hers.

"Anyway I've returned safely," said Mukuro. "I promised I won't leave you didn't I?"

"…" Mukuro almost breathed out a sigh of relief when finally Tsuna's hands slowly went around him. She whispered, "Just this last time."

"…" a smile formed on Mukuro's face before he rested his head on Tsuna's soft brown hair. She opened her eyes, seeing his white clothes and suddenly memories returned. How could she ever hate him? Ever since they were kids…

Tsuna closed her eyes once again and sighed in happiness. _Warm_…

* * *

_KRIIING!_

The brown eyes finally showed after hiding behind a deep sleep for a while. Her hands swiftly reached out to the alarm clock by her head, shutting it down. She rubbed her eyes; her head still on the table. She glanced upward and was surprised to see the papers near her head and also the normal office of hers.

Her back hurt from too long slouching and she realized that she was still in her seat. She looked up to the door and her shoulder dropped—there's no one else in the room.

Tsuna mildly pouted, _'Is that a dream?'_ But Tsuna has to wonder why it felt so natural — so… realistic. Even the bickering wasn't something she would've ever expected. Has she expecting a surprise from her children lately? Or an apology from her husband? Did she want it _that_ badly until it occurred on her dream?

Tsuna sighed and about to stand up when the voice in her dreams came to life, "Kufufufu, waking up already?"

"..!" her head slowly turned to meet the speaker. He, the one in question, was sitting leisurely by the coach; in his arms were two sleeping children. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"M-Mukuro…!" she gasped out. "…Why…?

"You didn't let me explain it in your dream did you?" Mukuro said as he adjusted his arms, slowly and carefully putting the children off from him and unto the couch. He stood up and walked to the still gaping brunette. "Luckily I visited you on your dream; otherwise it'll hurt for real."

"Eh?" Tsuna almost blushed as she remembered punching Mukuro with all her might. "S-so… that's true?"

"Kufufufu, I think it'll come in handy so I taught them how to create the illusionary world," his eyes glanced to the couch. "But looks like they still could only do that when they're also asleep."

"…" Tsuna's eyes widened before it softened. Her children did that… she smiled genuinely, a warm feeling spread on her chest. "Is that so…"

"…" Mukuro felt more relax seeing her posture. Looks like she has overcome it. Then the brown orbs looked up at him; the smile lit her entire face.

"Welcome home, Mukuro," she said softly. Mukuro's eyes went wide for a second before the familiar smirk returned. He took a step forward and bent his head toward hers. She closed her eyes as she felt the kiss from him. It didn't take too long before he drew back.

"I'm home," Mukuro half-whispered. The longing in both of their hearts finally filled and replaced with the genuine happiness as their lips met again. Finally.

* * *

**Five years later…**

"I agree with Chrome-nee," a boy, nearly five years old said in a monotone voice, freezing the entire occupant in the room to a halt.

"… N-nufufu, why did you say that Fran?" Daemon, now already almost ten, said in a coated annoyance. "Have you been listening to the story?"

"Yes," answered Fran simply. "I've been listening on you and Chrome-nee creating the illusions but end up making stupid illusions instead."

"…" Chrome blushed, somewhat agreeing to what her brother said. Daemon, with pride as big as he has, couldn't take what Fran said.

"We created illusions as perfect as our dad," argued Daemon. "If only there were no pineapple-shaped clouds at that time, mom would've never realized it was an illusion."

"I'm sorry…" Chrome whispered.

"But it's true that dad's hair looks like a pineapple," Fran make his point finally making said 'dad' twitched. Tsuna and Chrome could only stifle a laugh. "It's your heart-shaped clouds that were strange."

"What did you said?" Daemon about to retort back but his father interrupted him.

"Kufufu, it's not good for a child like you to speak ill of your father," Mukuro said, trying to be a 'good dad' who give advices to his child. Fran only looked at his father in a flat way before his eyes went back to Daemon. They suddenly felt uneasy.

"Speaking of which," Fran said suddenly. "You certainly inherited much of our dad's looks Daemon-nii."

This drew curiosity from the others, especially from the parents and Daemon. Tsuna felt something itched; her hyper intuition was expecting something good.

"Your hair looks like a pineapple yourself, Daemon-nii," Fran ended, sending the room into a fit of laughter. Tsuna laughed until tears formed on the corners of her eyes. The others, aka Chrome, also did while Daemon and Mukuro was frozen in place.

These years have been the most hectic life in Tsuna's life but she never regretted it. She has never regretted even once that she has met the illusionist in her coma— in that world of white and nothingness.

This family where she belonged to was the place she could call "home"—and she'll never let it go.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, so long for an omake haha. But anyway, thank you for ALL the support you've given to this fic. I REALLY (seriously!) happy to see the responds you give especially reviews on the last chap! THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed this last chap! Mind to leave a word or two?

**P.s.** there's a poll in my profile. If you don't mind, check it out X3 And this is the result of the poll on my previous chap; _"Which one do you think better fit to be Tsuna and Mukuro's child?"_:

1. Chrome: 8 votes  
2. Daemon: 7 votes  
3. Fran: 4 votes  
4. Mammon: 0 votes (not surprised though haha)

**_Questions frequently asked by readers (or I will if I'm one)_**

**Q: ****_So… this is the end? Fin?  
_****A:** depends. I was thinking of making a few more one-shots of this family… but that depends on the respond XD

**Q: ****_What is the Seven Wonders of the World?  
_****A:** Okay, Tsunahime did mention this and what she meant was the wonder and awe. While in the real world, it's: the Colossus of Rhodes, the Great Pyramid of Giza, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the Lighthouse of Alexandria, the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus, the Statue of Zeus at Olympia, the Temple of Artemis at Ephesus. The "new" one: Chichen Itza, Christ the Redeemer, Great Wall of China, Machu Picchu, Petra, Taj Mahal, and Colosseum.

**Q: ****_So… Fran is…  
_****A:** yup, Tsuna and Mukuro's third child.

**Q: ****_Age?  
_****A:** Tsuna should be 25 (at the end: 30), Mukuro is 26 (at the end: 31), Daemon is 5 (at the end: 10), Chrome is 3 (at the end: 8). Fran's 5 in the end.

**Q: ****_so it's not AU after all?  
_****A: **Yup. If you ask when Tsuna will meet the guardians, well, it's just like cannon. But in this story, Mukuro always go along with Tsuna. Want to know about the details? Request for the prequel! (LOL I sounded like an agent doing a commercial)

**Q: ****_So…_****  
A:** Tsuna's sleeping and Daemon and Chrome slipped into her dream just like Mukuro did in the previous chapters. Mukuro also join at the near-end


End file.
